project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader Wallace/RSE
Overview Wallace is the Gym Leader of the Sootopolis Gym. He uses Water-types. In Emerald he's replaced by Juan, who's almost the same as a boss. In Ruby and Sapphire, Wallace has a Level 40 Luvdisc with Water Pulse, Attract, Sweet Kiss and Flail, a Level 42 Whiscash with Rain Dance, Water Pulse, Earthquake and Amnesia, a Level 40 Sealeo with Encore, Body Slam, Aurora Beam and Water Pulse, a Level 42 Seaking with Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Fury Attack and Horn Drill and a Level 43 Milotic with Water Pulse, Twister, Ice Beam and Recover. In Emerald, Juan has a Level 41 Luvdisc, a Level 41 Whiscash, and a Level 43 Sealeo with the exact same moves the respective mons had in Wallace's team. The other two Pokémon he uses are a Level 43 Crawdaunt with Crabhammer, Water Pulse, Leer and Taunt and a Level 46 Kingdra with Water Pulse, Rest, Ice Beam and Double Team. The Kingdra holds a Chesto Berry. Both Wallace and Juan give 4600 Pokédollars, the Rain Badge and TM03 for Water Pulse. Tips for beating Wallace or Juan * Use both weaknesses: Both leaders have a way to counter one of their weaknesses - Whiscash has Earthquake to deal with Electric-types, while Sealeo (in both teams), Milotic and Kingdra have Ice Beam to threaten your Grass-types. Have both or give moves of those types to Pokémon who don't suffer from those weaknesses. * Luvdisc, Seaking, Crawdaunt - not a problem: Provided you can outspeed. Luvdisc can annoy with Attract and Sweet Kiss (causes confusion) but should go down in one hit. Seaking (Wallace's) and Crawdaunt (Juan's) are physical attackers with a special-only STAB. The latter has Leer and Taunt in its moveset. I feel very sorry for it. You should not have too much trouble taking it down. Remember that you should better be above level 42 when facing Wallace to completely neutralize Horn Drill. * (Wallace) Milotic is a pain: Water Pulse to confuse you, Ice Beam to threaten your Grass-types, Marvel Scale to turn status ailments against you, Recover to stall you. The only good thing about it? It's not Juan's Kingdra. * (Juan) Kingdra is an even bigger pain: In Emerald the ace of the gym is a bulky Water/Dragon type, thus only weak to Dragon type moves. However, it also carries Ice Beam, which makes Dragon a no-go. At this point of the game, it is unlikely you have a Dragon type move on a non-Dragon Pokémon, thus you are not able to attack it with super-effective moves. This Kingdra also has Double Team, thus causing you to miss many attacks. To annoy you further, it has Rest to recover its health and a Chesto Berry to have its first use of Rest be basically a free Full Restore without any drawbacks. You are in for a long battle against this Pokémon. The only saving grace is that Kingdra only has 30 offensive PP, 10 Ice Beams and 20 Water Pulses, thus PP stalling is a valid tactic to take it down. Another thing you can do is get a few X Accuracies ''or, similarly take advantage of Wattson's TM and use Shock Wave; It'll be slow, but at least you won't miss. You can counter Kingdra's evasion and then hit it hard with your STAB moves. It'll work better if you have a good tank to absorb special moves. Good Pokémon to Use * '''Any Electric type/Lanturn' - Lanturn is specifically mentioned as it is a Water-type so resists the Water moves and Ice moves. Zap them all! (Except Whiscash. Please let an experienced Grass-type have it) * Any Grass types/Ludicolo - Ludicolo should be able to take the entirety of Juan's team if you teach it Giga Drain. If PP is an issue, switch to using Uproar or Nature Power on Kingdra and Sealeo. For all other Grass-types, please remove them when Sealeo and Milotic/Kingdra come on stage. A Grass-type is almost necessary to take down Whiscash without casualties - who wants to tank Earthquakes? Flying-types tend to be too frail for tanking Rain boosted Water Pulses as well. (except Skarmory and Tropius. If you catch one, have fun with Whiscash) * A Bulky Water-type - Just to PP stall Kingdra (or Milotic if you really need it). When it uses up all offensive PP, bring in any hard hitter and knock it out! (just remember about the accuracy issues with Kingdra - either use accuracy-ignoring moves like Shock Wave or pump in a few X Accuracies) * Gyarados - Readily available in any Nuzlocke, and learns Twister at level 35 which, while normally a rather lacking-in-power move, is super effective against Kingdra AND has a 20% chance to flinch. Water-typed for the resistance (though Ice Beam will damage it neutrally, because flying) and it's also a pretty bulky water-type (see previous paragraph). Category:Hoenn Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald